Talk:Elminster Aumar
Elminster after Spellplague Waht happened to Elminster after the Spellplague?--8thGhazneth 18:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : He still resides in the Dalelands. From FRCG pg 108: :: "Shadowdale: This dale remains peaceful and secure, even with the absence of powerful protectors of old, such as Storm Silverhand. Elminster resides there still, but his powers have diminished since Mystra’s fall." : I've also heard that he keeps himself locked up in his abode, as apparently he radiates Spellplague or something like that and is a threat to his surroundings. But I don't have a source for that, and it may just be pre-4E rumors. 21:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Elminster Must Die Is anyone going to update this entry with the information from the latest book? As well as the entries on Storm Silverhand and The Simbul? BrooklynKnight 17:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Elminster unmasking Orbakh in 1373 Where is the information about Elminster helping uncover Orbakh in 'Other Events' from? I searched and couldn't find the source, the only thing pertaining to it is a thread on Candlekeep forums where people speculate that it is most likely an unofficial information from a homebrew campaign. Does anyone have a reliable source for this bit of information? 15:41, June 16, 2014 (UTC)Dragonsinger Art Can anyone upload any 5e art of Elminster? Ruf (talk) 03:51, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Name change I would like to propose moving this article to Elminster, for the following reasons: *Elminster is the name he's referred to in the overwhelming majority of cases, with "Aumar" being almost exclusively used in historical contexts. *Elminster is his most familiar name, both to real-life readers, as well as to in-universe Realms inhabitants. The wiki uses mind flayer over illithid for similar reasons. If moved, the article would still be categorized as "Aumar, Elminster", so as to keep family members sorted together in categories. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 08:59, October 12, 2018 (UTC) :As I said in Slack, I support this for the above reasons. As far as sorted categorisation goes, we can sort the "Elminster Aumar" redirect under "Aumar, Elminster" to maintain family member association, and have the main "Elminster" article sorted under "E". That would mean he appears twice in all or some categories, but I don't think that's a real problem and it's most useful for category browsing. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:52, October 12, 2018 (UTC) :If searching for 'Elminster' brings people to this page then I'm not sure why we would need to change it. Most characters are known primarily by their first name and/or nicknames but we have tended to err on the side of their given name. Mind flayer and illithid are translations (illithid is just mind flayer in undercommon) of each other so not quite the same case can be made. The only equivalent I can think off hand is the Simbul but that is a name change from her original name rather than just her first name. Would this be a new naming policy or an exception?--Eli the Tanner (talk) 10:58, October 13, 2018 (UTC) : I do not have strong opinions about this, but Eli raises the good point that there is little problem as is. When I first came to the wiki, I had no idea that Elminster's last name was Aumar, but this never causes me even the slightest confusion, because when I type [[Elmi while editing, "Elminster Aumar" pops up for me, and when I search for the "Elminster" page, "Elminster Aumar" is the first hit. So while I am not really opposed to the change, I see absolutely no benefit from making it. ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:19, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, it would be an exception, and no, there is no real problem with the way it is. However, if we run with the idea that he's just Elminster now, no one calls him Mister Aumar, then it would be fair to use the updated name rather than the archaic name. There are also some changes to how Search and auto-completion would work, as they don't suggest redirects: typing — BadCatMan (talk) 00:52, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Copyright Material in the Time of Troubles section I hav altered and removed copyright material from this section. Talsamar (talk) 20:50, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks very much for taking the effort. I've found and revised the remaining copied text. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:57, October 17, 2019 (UTC)